Ready For Love
by SherriesMyCherryPie
Summary: The Apocalypse is coming. Your last night on Earth. Anything could happen. After trying to help the Winchesters save the 66 Seals from getting broken, it's the big night before Lucifer's due date to walk free; and the perfect time to show Sam how you really feel about him. [SamxReader] Warning: Quite a lot of smut.


**Author's Note: **So this is set in 5x10 "Abandon All Hope." Just a little one-shot with you thrown into the equation. The title is used from the song "Ready For Love" by Bad Company. Just to disclaim - I do not own Supernatural or the song I stole for the title of this story. Sorry if this fic sucks but I retired from writing years ago after suffering bad writer's block and I never really recovered from it, but I desperately wanted to start writing again so here it is.

**Ready For Love**

You took a long look in the mirror and inhaled a large breath, releasing it with a heavy sigh, as you stared blankly at your reflection. You picked up a comb from the dressing table the mirror was placed on and dragged it carefully through your (Y/H/C) hair, studying the worried expression on the face that looked right back at you.

Your last night on Earth.

You had met Sam and Dean Winchester a year ago, just after Dean had been 'raised from perdition' by Castiel, an Angel of the Lord. You had been recruited to aid the prevention of the breaking of the 66 Apocalyptic seals by Bobby Singer, who had been a friend of your father's. Just like Sam and Dean, you were born into the hunter's life - and soon learned that you were forced to embrace it, no matter how much you didn't want the responsibility of having to save the world from unknown forces all the time. Over the course of the year, you worked with Sam and Dean more than you'd ever worked with another hunter. After your father's death, you chose to go solo, having lost the only person you trusted, but now that had all changed. Especially after you'd met Sam. Strong, sweet Sam.

Together, the three of you, with Bobby's help and occasional aid from Ellen and Jo Harvelle (fellow hunters who sometimes helped you out), tried and failed to prevent the seals from being broken. And tomorrow was Lucifer's due date to walk free, and that meant only one thing; the Apocalypse, and an everlasting war between good and evil.

You jumped slightly when you heard a knock at the door. You, Sam, Dean, Ellen and Jo had been staying with Bobby as this dreaded date drew closer, as he had enough space for all of you at his house.

"Y/N? Are you coming down or what?" Dean's deep voice rumbled through the musty wood.

You shuffled over to the door and pulled it open, causing it to creak loudly. Dean's form came into your view and he smiled. "Hey."  
"Hey Dean." You returned Dean's smile wanly. After all, it was your last night on Earth. But you sure as hell didn't feel like celebrating.

You walked down the staircase, Dean traipsing noisily behind you. Those big feet and heavy boots of his.

You entered the kitchen area where "Shook Me All Night Long" by AC/DC was playing on the stereo. Castiel, Ellen and Jo were seated at the table, accompanied with several full liquor bottles just waiting to be consumed. Jo saw you eyeing the bottles.

"Last night on Earth, gotta make it memorable," she said with a wink. She got up from her seat and gave you a hug, which you returned with a light chuckle. After meeting Jo you had instantly become friends, and she and Ellen had made an effort to welcome you into their circle of trust which they shared with Bobby, Sam and Dean.

"So," Jo started, moving back to face you and pulling you out of your reverie. "What's your poison?" She smirked, causing your mood to lift and a grin to spread across your features.

"I'll have some of the stronger stuff you've got on that table over there," Dean replied to her question, as he walked past you both towards the table, stealing Jo's seat next to Ellen. You watched him pour himself a glass of whiskey and you shook your head and rolled your eyes at him. You stopped and looked around for a moment while Jo ran over to Dean, slapping him on the arm playfully for stealing her spot. Your eyes scanned the room looking for Bobby, and the younger yet taller and considerably more attractive (in your opinion) Winchester. You walked up to the table and looked to your left, into Bobby's library area, where you spotted them both seated at the desk each with a bottle of beer in their hand.

"Hey kid", Bobby smiled as soon as he saw you. He set his beer down, pulled back from the desk and wheeled himself towards you, causing Sam to turn round from facing the wall. Sam stood up abruptly and cleared his throat.

"Hey Y/N how's it going?" he spoke in a low voice accompanied by a smile that wasn't quite real. You knew this because it didn't make his eyes light up.

"Hey Bobby, hey Sam," you said with the most convincing smile you could muster. You knew that everybody in the house was secretly holding worry about what the next day's events would hold, but like you, they didn't want to show that it was affecting them. However, Sam was more worried than the others - because of the knowledge that he was Lucifer's true vessel.

Bobby held his arms out and you stooped down a little so that he could envelope you into a big bear hug. His warmth made you smile; after you'd lost your own father, he became the next best thing. He pulled back and held you at arm's length, observing you. He was just as worried about you as he was about Sam and Dean.  
"So what're we drinking?" you asked with a grin, again trying to convince him that you were fine. You glanced at Sam, who was watching you both, the wan smile still plastered on his face.

"Well, Sam and I are starting out with beer, but we'll get onto the stronger stuff later. Ellen and Jo are giving our guardian angel here a tutorial on how to get drunk," he laughed as he wheeled past you into the kitchen.

You let out a hearty chuckle as you heard him exclaim, "There's some shot glasses in that cupboard behind ya, ya idjits!" in the background.  
You turned to Sam, and there was a brief awkward silence. As much as you'd grown to like Sam, you'd never acted on it, as you were sure that the affection was completely one-sided on your behalf. But that still didn't stop you from trying to dress for the occasion; in the tightest figure hugging jeans that you owned, that showed off the perfect curve of your ass, and a Led Zeppelin tank top that was also a little tight and showed off your heaving cleavage slightly. You'd dumbed it down a bit by wearing one of Dean's old plaid shirts, unbuttoned over the top. You didn't want to look too desperate, but if this was your last night on Earth, you were definitely going to put your luck to the test.

"So," you started, shrugging your shoulders shyly.

"You gonna give me the last night on Earth speech too, (Y/N)?" he spoke, raising an eyebrow quizzically.

You sighed and pursed your lips, looking down at the floor. "Sorry," you almost whispered, looking back at him apologetically.

He smiled. This time it was more genuine. "It's okay. I guess Bobby and Dean are right; I should lighten up for once." He walked over to you and draped an arm around your shoulders, causing an array of butterflies to commence fluttering in your stomach.

You chuckled. "I just think you need to drink something a bit stronger," you teased, taking the beer bottle out of his hand and taking a swig. "Then you'll be fine."  
He grinned down at you from where he stood. "Maybe you're right."

He led you into the kitchen area, where Bobby was rooting through a stack of CDs, presumably classic rock ones, and Dean and Cas were taking shots of tequila at the table, racing each other by the looks of it. Ellen and Jo watched them with grins on their faces as Cas gently placed down a shot glass.  
"I think I'm starting to feel something," Cas spoke in his rough, gravelly sincere voice. Ellen slapped him on the back almost in congratulations while the rest of us erupted into laughter.

"Come on Sammy it's your turn", Dean rasped, wincing as the tequila burned its way down his throat. You looked up at Sam.

"Yeah, come on Sammy", you added teasingly. Reluctantly you slipped away from Sam's arm which was still draped around your shoulders and pulled up some chairs for the both of you while Ellen poured some more tequila shots. She held one up for you and looked at you questioningly, and you nodded and took the glass from her, downing it in one. Jo walked over to Bobby's fridge, pulling out some beers and Dean followed, leaning against the counter speaking to her. You smiled knowingly. Dean and Jo had been harboring serious crushes on each other and it was plain to see that they were in the same mind frame as you: this was your last night on Earth. Anything could happen.

Sam took one of the seats you pulled up and took a shot from Ellen, downing it in one and wincing like Dean did. Ellen continued to pour shots, and even Bobby joined in on the drinking games to your delight.

Soon enough, the tequila, the sambuca, the vodka, the rum and all but one bottle of whiskey were all gone, and evidently so were inhibitions. "Photograph" by Def Leppard was blaring through the soundsystem speakers. Ellen was sitting on Bobby's lap, the pair of them laughing wildly, Cas was dancing round in slow circles by himself in the centre of the library and Dean and Jo were hunkered down on the sofa engaged in an animated conversation, Jo giggling loudly. You and Sam were still sat at the kitchen table, each with a bottle of beer. You weren't talking -you were both amused watching everybody else- but the silence was comfortable. You liked to watch him as he laughed, as he brushed his shaggy hair out of his eyes...

"Alright, come on ya idjits, I want a photograph." Bobby's voice pulled you from your hazy thoughts of Sam, as Ellen stepped off his lap and he wheeled himself to the library. He rooted around in one of the drawers at his desk for a few moments, before taking out an old polaroid camera and setting it on the shelf on top of the fireplace. You, Ellen and Sam filed into the library and Dean and Jo got up from where they sat, and Cas joined your grouping, smiling dopily. You stifled a giggle.  
Bobby set the timer on the camera and wheeled himself back to the group. Sam wrapped his arm round your waist, much to your delight, and you rested a hand on Bobby's shoulder. Ellen rested a hand on Bobby's other shoulder, and at the other side Dean had wrapped his arm round Jo's shoulders. Cas stood beside Sam, trying to compose himself for the photograph. He sighed.

"We have a dangerous mission tomorrow. This could very well be our last night on this planet."

Castiel's voice echoed throughout the eerily silent room, bouncing off the walls. You all looked at each other, smiles disappearing, replaced with worry and concern. You looked up at Sam, your eyebrows knitted together with worry. His expression mirrored yours. You both turned to face the camera as it clicked, counting down, until finally it flashed and spat the photograph out.

Later that night, you and Sam sat on the sofa together with Jo and Dean, trying to speak of anything but what you all thought would happen the next day. Ellen and Bobby had both retired to their rooms to get some sleep and Castiel had disappeared to "make preparations" for the next day, leaving the four of you in the library.  
Jo yawned and stretched her limbs. "I think I'm gonna hit the sack," she mumbled sleepily.

Dean nodded in agreement, rubbing his eyes. "Yeah me too."

"See you in the morning," you replied. They both stood up from where they were sat and left the room, murmuring their goodbyes. You chuckled lightly when you heard Jo giggling when the pair thought they were out of earshot.

"I think we both know what they'll be up to tonight," Sam laughed.

You laughed along with him and stood up. "Fancy another drink?" you asked, picking up a half full bottle of whiskey with a raised eyebrow.  
Sam looked at you for a moment before replying "alright then," with a grin.

You poured a glass for each of you and handed it to him. He took it from you and took a swig, before rolling the glass around his hand, deep in thought. The golden liquid sloshed around.

"What's the matter?" you asked with concern as you watched confusion distort Sam's handsome features.

He took a deep breath and exhaled heavily. "I dunno... Guess I just can't stop thinking... About this whole Apocalypse thing." He turned to look at you, uncertainty swimming in his beautiful, hazel eyes. "You know. It's just... Depressing to think. There's so many things that I wanted to do in my life, and trying to stop the Apocalypse... I just never thought that that would be on my shoulders. And Dean's. I feel bad that I'm not sure if I can save everyone. Hell, I'm not sure I can save anyone."

He went silent, and you swore for a moment that you could see tears brimming in his eyes, threatening to fall. You put your hand on his arm reassuringly.

"It's not all down to you, Sam," you soothed. "I mean, it's not entirely your responsibility. Me, and Dean, and Bobby, Jo and Ellen... We're here to try and lighten the burden a little. But I know how you feel. I feel the same way... There's so many things I wanted to do too. I never imagined that I would be doing what I am now."  
Sam looked at you and nodded, smiling wanly. You gulped, knowing that there was no other perfect moment to tell Sam how you felt about him. But you were a coward and couldn't bring yourself to say the words...

"Look, Y/N... If this is our last night on Earth-"

"Don't say that Sam," you murmured, cutting him off. "We need to think about things a bit more positively I think."

"Just let me finish," he insisted. He took a deep breath and looked into your (Y/E/C) eyes. "What I was gonna say is, if this is our last night on Earth, then I want to be honest with you."

Your breath hitched in your throat as thoughts raced around your head. Had you been too desperate? Did Sam know how you felt about him? Had you been to obvious?

"Go on," you whispered, nerves freezing your body and adrenalin pumping through your veins.

He stared at you intently, his gaze occasionally flitting down to your plump, slightly parted lips. "I'm not really sure how to say this..." he started. He looked just as nervous as you all of a sudden. There was a brief silence; the atmosphere so thick with sexual tension.

"You don't have to say anything," you murmured. "You could... Show me."

Lust had taken over you as you drank in the sight of Sam, his eyes on yours, his luscious chocolate brown hair just skimming his shoulders. His pink lips, the slight stubble against his cheek, his large shoulders and biceps straining against the plaid shirt he was wearing...

You froze into place as Sam leaned forward slowly, almost teasingly, until his mouth was inches away from yours. "I've not felt this way about anyone for a very long time... Since I met you, (Y/N)," he whispered. His warm breath fanned across your face, and you could feel your body start to tingle all over.

You couldn't take it any more. High on natural hormones and fading alcohol, you closed the gap between you and Sam, shut your eyes and you pressed your lips against his. The butterflies in your stomach went crazy as Sam moved his soft lips against yours. You darted your tongue along his lower lip, wanting to taste every inch of him, and his tongue fought back for dominance, the kiss becoming more passionate and heated. He snaked his arms round your waist and you ran your hands up to his face, moving round to the nape of his neck, and taking a fistful of his silky hair.  
You broke away momentarily for air, looking at each other.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this moment," you purred, your inner goddess on the prowl, making you act on pure impulse and animal attraction.  
Sam smiled. "Me neither, (Y/N)."

You returned the smile before pressing your lips back to Sam's. Sam deepened the kiss, becoming more urgent, more passionate. He placed his hands on your hips and pulled you onto his lap hastily, his hands cupping the gentle curve of your ass. He broke away from your kiss to plant kisses along your cheek and jawline, making a trail down to your neck where he continued to plant chaste kisses and nip at your skin occasionally.

"Oh... Sam..." you moaned, feeling your nipples harden underneath your bra and your nether regions tingle, your core pooling with desire. He responded by moving down to your collarbone, licking and nipping at the skin, causing you to groan and throw your head back in ecstasy. You felt him slide the plaid shirt of Dean's off your shoulders and down your arms, before tossing it to the floor. His lips rejoined yours as he tugged at the hem of your tank top, breaking away once again to pull it up and over your head. You swished your hair and attempted to quickly tidy it with your hands while Sam stared at your now half naked torso before looking back into your eyes, lust making them dark and sexy. He slammed his mouth against yours once more, his hands snaking up to cup your breasts, massaging them gently. He pulled down your bra to roll your nipples with his deft fingers. You broke away from him, your chest heaving into his hands.

"Oh... Fuck... Sam..." you breathed, breaking away again, gasping as your clitoris throbbed against your panties. "Upstairs.. Upstairs, Sam." If this was the first and last time you were going to fuck Sam Winchester, you didn't want to do it in a musty library on a century old sofa.

Sam obeyed your demand and effortlessly stood up, still cradling your weight with his hands under your ass, his mouth against yours once more, his tongue hot and wanting against yours. He hastily moved across the room and up the staircase with you in his strong arms, and before you knew it his weight was on top of you on the bed in his room. You wrapped your legs round his waist, pulling him closer, feeling the friction of your jeans against your aching clitoris.

"Sam... I need you," you moaned, nibbling at his earlobe. He used one hand to unclasp your bra, and you slipped out of it, freeing your breasts. He massaged them again, trailing kisses once more down to your chest. You inhaled sharply when you could feel his tongue lick slowly around one of your nipples, taking the hard bud into his mouth and sucking gently, his fingers toying with the other. You ground your hips against him eagerly, moaning and grunting and gasping as you became more and more turned on. "Shit, Sam!" you exclaimed as he grazed his teeth against your nipple, causing your hips to buck even more. Through the darkness of the room you could just make out his face, illuminated slightly by the moonlight coming in through the window. He smirked at you as he moved from your nipple, down your stomach, tracing his tongue round in circles near your bellybutton. He deftly unbuttoned your jeans, before sitting up on his knees, sliding the material down your thighs. You lifted your legs slightly so that he could drag them down over your calves, and he tossed them onto the floor along with your socks and boots.

Sam leant down on his elbows to resume kissing your stomach, moving lower until he was at the waistband of your panties. Your breathing quickened in anticipation at Sam's next move, your head light and hazy. He dragged his lips across your panties, snaking his hands round your thighs. He smirked again as you writhed and bucked beneath him, wanting more, wanting his tongue in your most intimate place. You were now aware that you panties were completely soaked with your arousal, your inner walls throbbing, needing him to fulfil your desires. You could hardly control your volume as Sam nipped and sucked at the skin on the inside of your thighs, not caring if anybody heard you. "Ahhh! Sam! Please Sam, please!" you growled as he nuzzled his nose against your clitoris through the thin material of your black, lacy underwear. He chuckled. "All in good time," he murmured teasingly, blowing cold air against your clitoris. If Sam didn't work any quicker you were sure you would implode. He gently moved the material to the side, allowing him access to your wet folds.

"Wow (Y/N), you're so wet for me," he murmured. He licked a long line from the bottom of your slit up to your clitoris, receiving gasps of gratitude from you, before slowly circling his tongue around the sensitive bundle of nerves. You ground your hips against his face, needing the friction, needing the speed. He followed your movements and sped up his licking, taking your clitoris into his mouth and sucking on it gently, causing you to all but scream. He moved his tongue down to your entrance, lapping up your sweet arousal, before replacing his tongue with his long fingers; curling them upwards to graze against your sweet spot. Moving back up to your clitoris, he continued to work his tongue, now in rhythm, with his fingers pumping against your G-spot, your walls tensing and stretching around them. "Ohh! Sam! Holy shit Sam," you moaned loudly, taking a fistful of his hair and using your other hand to grab at the pillow behind your head, as you felt your walls tighten around him and your orgasm build.

"Sam, I'm gonna... I'm gonna... AHHHH!" you screamed as you came, feeling the tightly coiled spring inside you release. You gasped for air as stars exploded behind your eyelids and you eventually came down from your high.

Sam removed his fingers from inside you and placed a chaste kiss on your pussy before moving back up to look at you.

"You're so beautiful in the throes of passion, (Y/N)," he whispered with a smile. You giggled, breathing still uneven, trying to regain your composure. You leant up on your elbows and pressed your lips to his, tasting your moisture on him, before pushing him onto his back. "Time for me to repay the favour," you purred as you straddled him. "However, at the moment, you are too clothed for my liking." You slid his plaid shirt down his shoulders and tugged off his shirt, stopping for a moment to marvel at his tanned, muscular arms and chest, and then laid him back down.

This time it was you planting kisses along his jawline, down his neck, all over his chest; nipping at his skin now and then, causing him to groan with pleasure. You dragged your tongue down his stomach lightly, feeling the ridges of his abdominal muscles against your mouth. You nuzzled your nose against the distinct line of hair from his naval that led the way to your destination. You fumbled with the button of his jeans, feeling his huge erection against your wrist. You unzipped his trousers with haste, eager to see how big his throbbing member really was. You pulled his trousers and boxer shorts down together, his erection springing free after being caged in his trousers, and dragged the material down his legs until they joined your clothes on the floor of the room. You teased Sam just as he had teased you, feeling satisfied as he moaned and groaned while you nipped at the inside of his thighs.

"Ugh, (Y/N), please," Sam whimpered as you moved your hand up to his cock, taking hold of it at the base. You were amazed at how big it was and it briefly crossed your mind how on Earth you were going to fit it into your mouth. Nevertheless, you bobbed your head down to trace your tongue from the bottom all the way to the top, sucking the head gently, tasting the salty goodness that was Sam's precum. Sam stroked your hair gently at the back of your head, hinting that he wanted you to take him into your mouth. You eagerly obliged, wrapping your lips round his girth, and moving down until you could take no more of him. He gasped and moaned as you traced your tongue along his length as you bobbed up and down. You used one hand to stroke and cradle his balls, the other pumping the base of his cock as you sucked and licked. You tightened your mouth a little tighter around him, and pushed him all the way to the back of your throat, before pulling back, baring your teeth just a little bit to drag carefully along his shaft, causing him to edge closer to his climax.

"(Y/N), stop. You're gonna make me come and I don't want to yet," he breathed heavily, pulling you up to meet his gaze. You smiled and he rolled you over so that he was on top of you again. You moaned as he pressed the tip of his cock to your still dripping wet entrance. "You ready?" he asked cautiously, to which you nodded in reply. You felt your walls stretch to accommodate his size as he pushed his length into your tight pussy, and the head of his cock grazed against your sweet spot, causing you to shout, "oh Sam!" He started to pump his cock in and out of you, each time pressing against your sweet spot, and his thumb moved down to rub your clitoris roughly. "God, you're so big, Sam," you mewed as he fucked you.

"God, you're so tight (Y/N)," he responded with gritted teeth. You decided that you liked this animalistic side of Sam, the rough and ready side you never thought you would get to see. You wrapped your legs around him tightly as he moved his hand up to your breast to play with your nipple, gaining the friction to your clitoris from his stomach moving against you.

You gasped as he took you by surprise and pulled out of you before flipping you over onto your stomach, and slapped your ass playfully. The idea of being spanked by Sam Winchester just turned you on even more, and you groaned as he thrust his hard cock back into you, pounding you, moving faster, slapping your ass teasingly now and then. His pace quickened even more so, and you now both found it impossible to control your volume, as you felt your orgasms building. Sam groaned behind you as he struggled to hold on for much longer, and once more your walls tightened around him, causing you to scream out and Sam to shout as he spilled out his seed inside you. He pulled out and collapsed next to you on the bed, both of you trying to regain your normal breathing pattern. Once your high had subsided, you looked over at Sam, the bronzed Adonis covered in a light sheen of sweat, his hair sticking to his forehead slightly. You smiled and pulled the covers round you before snuggling up to Sam's side. He looked back at you, a tired smile on his face.

"That was amazing," he murmured to you, stroking your hair away from your face and tucking it behind your hair.

"Yeah. You were amazing," you replied with a giggle.

"Thankyou (Y/N)."

"You don't have to thank me," you laughed quietly.

"I do."

"What for?"

"Because you gave me the best last night on Earth I could have ever wished for."

You gazed into his sincere hazel eyes and your lips tugged upwards into a smile. "And the same goes for you, Sam."

He inhaled and exhaled deeply, still smiling at you. "(Y/N)..." he started.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

You squirmed with delight inside. "I love you too, Sam Winchester."

The next morning, you opened your eyes to a bright room and, to your delight, in Sam's arms. He was still asleep, his face nuzzled in your neck. You pulled away from him to place a chaste kiss on his lips, causing him to stir. He stretched and rubbed his eyes sleepily. Then you came into his view.

"Morning," he smiled, his voice deep and rough from sleeping. "I feel like I'm still dreaming. Seeing as though this is what I've been dreaming of since I met you."

You grinned. "Well you're not dreaming I can promise you that."

He chuckled and pulled you into his embrace once again, kissing your forehead. You both lay there silently. You could feel Sam's chest rise and fall with each breath, and his heart beat. It felt warm, comforting. You were basking in the moment when a loud yelling caused your eyes to fly open.

"Idjits! Who's are these clothes?! What tomfoolery has been goin' on in my God damn library! DEAN! JO! GET DOWN HERE NOW! YOU KIDS HAVE GOT SOME EXPLAININ' TO DO!"

You and Sam pulled away from each other to look at the other's expression before bursting into fits of laughter.


End file.
